Blover
Blover '(tạm dịch: Cỏ ''Quạt 3 lá) là một cây sử dụng ngay, nó xuất hiện trong cả hai game chính của series ''Plants vs. Zombies'', Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West ''và [[Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition|''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition]]. ''Nó được dùng để thổi bay tất cả zombie trong không trung, đồng thời tiêu diệt luôn chúng. Nguồn gốc Blover được dựa trên lá non của cây diệp thảo, một nhóm các loài cây thuộc chi ''Trifolium. Tên của nó trong tiếng Anh là sự kết hợp của "blow" - thổi bay, và "clover" - diệp thảo, ý chỉ khả năng thổi bay tất cả zombie trong không trung đi của nó. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' '''Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Fast Blovers blow away all zombies in the air. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all flying zombies The luckiest stunt clover around, Blover is the most recent recipient of the Stunty Award. You can see his work in "Bulb Fiction," "Rooty," and "Finding Flower." He also teaches stunt class on Tuesdays at the community center. Bản Trung Quốc When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Người chơi lấy được Blover sau khi hoàn thành màn 4-3. Sau khi trồng được một lúc, Blover sẽ quay và tạo ra một cơn gió cực mạnh, ngay lập tức thổi bay và giết chết tất cả Balloon Zombie, cũng như sương mù trên màn hình trong vòng 15 đến 20 giây. Blover không có tác dụng với những zombie trên không trung khác, ví dụ như Imps ném ra bởi Gargantuar. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Blover được mở sau khi người chơi hoàn thành ngày 3 của Far Future. Khác với game đầu tiên, Blover bây giờ đã có thể thổi bay 'tất cả '''zombie trên không trung, bao gồm cả những zombie đánh bộ bình thường nhưng bị hất lên bởi Spring Bean, Chard Guard, hay bị tung lên bởi Breakdancer Zombie hoặc khủng long, hoặc thậm chí tạm thời bị bắn lên bởi Primal Peashooter hoặc khi người chơi sử dụng Power Toss. Bình thường, Blover có thể thổi bay các loại zombie dưới đây: * Seagull Zombie * Zombie Parrot * Jetpack Zombie và Disco Jetpack Zombie * Dodo Rider Zombie (lúc đang bay) * Bug Zombie * Balloon Zombie * Swashbuckler Zombie (lúc đang đu dây) * Bug Bot Imp trong lúc chạy chữ "Bot Swarm" * Imp đang bị bắn ra bởi Imp Cannon * Zombie Parrot * Zombie Bull Rider (lúc bị hất ra) * Relic Hunter Zombie (lúc đang đu dây) Trong ngày 25 của Far Future, Blover có thể sử dụng để ngăn chặn đòn nạp đạn của Zombot Tomorrow-tron. Trong thế giới Dark Ages của phiên bản Trung Quốc, Blover cũng có thể thổi bay sương mù như game đầu tiên. Tiêu diệt 30 zombie chỉ với 1 lần quạt của nó sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "The Jettisons". Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Blover có hai công dụng chính: thứ nhất, ngăn chặn Balloon Zombie bay qua hàng phỏng thủ của người chơi, và thứ hai, thổi bay sương mù. Mặc dù cả hai công dụng trên đều có thể thực hiện được bởi các cây cố định khác, tốc độ khôi phục nhanh cũng như khả năng làm cả hai thứ của Blover khiến nó trở nên vô cùng hữu dụng, đặc biệt trong các màn Fog. So với các cây có khả năng bắn hạ Balloon Zombie khác như Cactus hay Cattail, Blover gặp phải vấn đề là nó là một cây dùng ngay, cũng có nghĩa rằng nó cần nhiều Mặt trời hơn để sử dụng lâu dài. Tuy nhiên, Blover là cây duy nhất có thể tiêu diệt một số vô hạn Balloon Zombie, và cũng không cần một vị trí (cố định) để trồng, mà chỗ đó có thể dùng để trồng các cây tấn công mạnh khác. Cũng cần nói thêm khi so sánh Blover với Plantern, khi 2 cây Plantern chỉ tốn 50 Mặt trời và cho phép người chơi nhìn thấy toàn bộ Sân cỏ, còn Blover sẽ giúp tiết kiệm 2 ô để trồng các cây hữu dụng khác. Người chơi được phép tùy thích lựa chọn Blover trong các màn thông thường. Tuy nhiên, trong chế độ Survival thì khác, khi mật độ zombie liên tục tăng theo thời gian sẽ nhanh chóng áp đảo Cactus và Cattail, buộc người chơi phải sử dụng Blover như phương tiện tấn công hữu hiệu duy nhất. Cũng cần lưu ý rằng Blover không hề bất khả xâm phạm, và Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Zomboni hay Squash Zombie đều có thể giết chết nó như các cây khác. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Trong game này, Blover đã được nâng cấp đáng kể và trở nên linh hoạt hơn, khi nó có khả năng tiêu diệt 'tất cả 'đối thủ trên không trung, và nếu biết dùng khôn ngoan, người chơi có thể diệt gọn tất cả zombie trên màn hình, kể cả Gargantuar, chỉ với một lần trồng. Thêm vào đó, mật độ zombie trong game cũng tăng lên rất nhiều so với game đầu. Vì những lý do trên, vai trò của Blover ở đây là vô cùng quan trọng. Trong thế giới Far Future, Blover xuất hiện lần đầu và có tác dụng chống lại các Jetpack Zombie, cũng như phiên bản disco của chúng, giúp các cây tấn công rảnh tay để tiêu diệt các đối thủ khác và tạm thời vô hiệu hóa khả năng của Disco-tron 3000. Blover cũng rất có ích trong thế giới Pirate Seas, vì phần lớn zombie ở đây như Seagull Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie hay Zombie Parrot đều ở trên không trung. Chính vì thế, người chơi nên mở khóa Blover trước, rồi mới bắt đầu chơi ở Pirate Seas, nó sẽ khiến cho việc phá đảo thế giới này dễ thở hơn rất nhiều. Trong thế giới Frostbite Caves, Blover cũng rất có ích trong việc hạ Dodo Rider Zombie. Tương tự ở thế giới Lost City, nó được dùng để xử lý hai loại zombie sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu không có nó: Bug Zombie với khả năng bay qua hàng phòng ngự, và Relic Hunter Zombie với khả năng đu dây đến bất cứ cột nào từ cột thứ tư đến cột thứ sáu trên Sân cỏ, rồi sau đó phá hủy các cây tấn công ở đó. Cũng nên nhớ rằng Blover cũng có tác dụng phụ, đó là thả Lost Pilot Zombie đang đu dây xuống, khiến chúng di chuyển sớm hơn bình thường. Sử dụng cùng lúc Blover và Spring Bean có Plant Food là một sự kết hợp vô cùng lợi hại. Vì Spring Bean lúc đó sẽ bật tất cả zombie trên màn hình lên trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, combo này có khả năng dẹp gọn toàn bộ zombie trên Sân cỏ, trừ Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie và Zombie King. Chiến thuật này có thể được sử dụng ở bất kì màn bình thường nào, cũng như các Endless Zone, ngoại trừ Pyramid of Doom, Arthur's Challenge và Tiki Torch-er, vì Blover không thể lấy được ở những nơi đó, miễn là người chơi có Power Lily hay màn cung cấp đủ Plant Food. Thử thách duy nhất của chiến thuật này là canh thời điểm chuẩn: Blover nên được trồng khi Spring Bean đang nảy lên ở vị trí cao nhất. Một điều cần lưu ý đó là thời gian chờ của Blover, vì nó chỉ có tác dụng khi và chỉ khi nó bắt đầu quay. Vì thế, người chơi nên luyện khả năng canh thời điểm cho đúng, đặc biệt nếu họ muốn tiêu diệt những zombie chỉ bật lên trong thời gian rất ngắn, như những zombie bị hất lên bởi Chard Guard/Spring Bean, hay ăn đạn của Primal Peasooter, hay Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar hoặc Imp Cannon. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Blover, Four-Leaf Blover, Shamrock, Shamrockstar và Fan Blover là những cây được dựa trên lá diệp thảo. * Blover, Ice-shroom và Thyme Warp là những cây duy nhất có phạm vi ảnh hưởng "Toàn Màn Hình". ** Về cơ bản thì Homing Thistle và Cattail cũng có phạm vi toàn màn hình, tuy nhiên chúng chỉ tác dụng lên từng zombie một, chứ không phải tất cả. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Không giống phần lớn cây khác, Blover không có cử động ngoài-sân-cỏ chỉ với hai nhịp (lên và xuống hoặc từ bên này sang bên kia), mà có ba nhịp (trái, giữa rồi phải). Gold Magnet cũng như vậy, nhưng chậm hơn và ngắn hơn nhiều. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Blover không thể lấy được ở Pyramid of Doom, Arthur's Challenge và Tiki Torch-er, vì những nơi này không có zombie bay nào để thổi, trừ những trường hợp đặc biệt kể trên. * Blover là cây trở lại duy nhất từ game đầu tiên lấy được ở Far Future. * Trong dòng ghi chú của nó ở Almanac, Bulb Fiction ''là tên chế của ''Pulp Fiction, Rooty ''thì chế lại từ Rocky'', còn'' Finding Flower là từ Finding Nemo''. * Trong các bản update trước đây, Blover sẽ có tác dụng ngay khi được trồng. Tuy nhiên điều này sau đó đã được sửa lại, và nó chỉ thổi khi lá của nó bắt đầu quay. Trong bản Trung Quốc thì vẫn giữ điều này. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, nó không được phép sử dụng ở các màn Castle in the Sky. E.M.Peach, Bamboo Shoot, Freeze Mushroom, Sap-fling, Hurrikale, Agave và Jackfruit cũng vậy. Xem thêm * Balloon Zombie * The Jettisons * Hurrikale Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Sương mù Thể_loại:Cây sương mù